


Playing Parts

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dani observes Ahsoka and Croft work together.





	Playing Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Prompt: 'Gimme Three Steps' Someone observing Ahsoka and Croft

Dani knew well that the threat display was all for show when Ahsoka Tano stalked up on the Falleen attempting to persuade Croft back to her place. Croft could have extricated himself, and was alert to any pheromone tricks.

Tthey all had their parts to play. Ahsoka was glorious in her act as the jealous lover, something that tickled the Zeltron part of the team. After all, the Rebel spy master had rarely shown that trait in their intertwined lives.

It was also impressive, seeing the Togruta back off the Falleen.

It made the night look pleasant for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley) created both Croft and Dani. I shamelessly borrow them from time to time.


End file.
